No quiero crecer, ¡te quiero a mi lado!
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Snape sobrevive al ataque de Nagini y es atendido en San Mungo, pero el antídoto tiene un efecto secundario y lo transforma en… ¡UN NIÑO DE CUATRO AÑOS! ¿Qué hará el trío dorado? ¿Cómo regresara Snape a la normalidad?
1. Chapter 1

"**No quiero crecer, ¡te quiero a mi lado!"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Snape sobrevive al ataque de Nagini y es atendido en San Mungo, pero el antídoto tiene un efecto secundario y lo transforma en… ¡UN NIÑO DE CUATRO AÑOS! ¿Qué hará el trío dorado? ¿Cómo regresara Snape a la normalidad?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling. Nada me pertenece.

_**Fanfic hecho con la ayuda de Amia Snape. Sin su ayuda, no hubiese salido este loco fic. Dedicado a ella ^.^**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**Están vivos…

La mañana se hizo presente. Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar los rostros de las personas de aquel castillo, en cual hace pocas horas se había librado una gran batalla. Las personas estaban felices por haber vencido por fin a la criatura que amenazo por tanto tiempo al mundo mágico, pero de igual manera la tristeza invadía su ser por las pérdidas sufridas.

Entre esos tanto rostros en que pesaba la muerte de alguien estaba el trió dorado de Gryffindor. Los tres chicos sentían las muertes de Remus Lupin, Nymphandora Tonks, Sirius Black y Severus Snape, bueno del último sólo lo sentía la castañita y el niño que vivió.

En la mente de aquellos jóvenes no cabía la idea de que esas personas tan valientes estuvieran muertas. Ellos que habían luchado la mayor parte de su vida en la guerra y habían muerto. Ellos que no podrían disfrutar de la vida ahora que la guerra había acabado. Ellos que eran los que más se lo merecían.

El trío dorado estaba ayudando a llevar los muertos al gran comedor. Era una tarea dolorosa pero debían hacerla.

Harry y Hermione habían cogido el cuerpo de Remus. Podrían hacerlo hecho con magia, pero los muchachos prefirieron hacerlo a la "manera" Muggle por el cariño que sentían hacia él que fue su maestro.

A la mente de Harry vino el hijo de Lupin. ¿Qué pasaría con él? Había perdido a sus padres siendo apenas un bebé. Nadie se merecía algo así. Él intentaría ayudar a la madre de Tonks con la crianza de Teddy, ya que el pequeño era su ahijado.

Un gemido de dolor sacó a los muchachos de sus cavilaciones. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y después miraron al supuesto cadáver de Lupin. ¡ÉL SE ESTABA MOVIENDO!

Con cuidado dejaron el cuerpo de Lupin en el suelo. Harry puso su cabeza en el pecho de Lupin. Después de unos segundos en que la duda lo carcomió, lo escucho. Un pequeño latido seguido de otro.

-¡Lupin está vivo!.-Dijo Harry emocionado.-Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo…

-¡TONK ESTÁ VIVA!.-Ron, que venía corriendo desde el gran comedor, interrumpió a Harry.-Ya la llevaron a San Mungo.

-Bien… Ahora llevemos a Remus a San Mungo.-La castañita habló mientras que Hagrid iba corriendo hacia ellos. Los muchachos vieron sorprendidos como el medio gigante llevaba un bulto en su espalda, un bulto negro.

-Muchachos.-Habló Hagrid dando un gran suspiro de cansancio mientras dejaba el cuerpo en el suelo, al lado del cuerpo de Lupin.-Encontré a Snape al lado del sauce boxeador, aún respira.

-Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo.-Dijo rápidamente Hermione. Harry asintió, estando de acuerdo con la castaña.

-Pero es Snape…-El pelirrojo habló con ira en su voz.

-¡Ronald, él nos salvo! ¡Hay que ayudarlo!.-Hermione miró molesta al pelirrojo mientras se preguntaba cómo podía ser así de cabeza dura.

(…)

Ya había pasado un día desde que el trío dorado había llevado a los dos hombres y la joven metamórfica malheridos a San Mungo. A los tres los habían internaron inmediatamente, la condición de los tres era crítica, pero lo era aún más la condición de Snape ya que había perdido demasiada sangre y el veneno de la serpiente aún estaba en su cuerpo.

Pero los medimagos habían hecho un antídoto, que resulto eficaz, ya que el veneno de la serpiente poco a poco fue desapareciendo del organismo de Snape.

Ahora el ex profesor de pociones se encontraba en una habitación de cuidados intensivos. El trío dorado estaba en la habitación con él.

-¿Cuándo creen que despierte?.-La voz de Hermione se escucho preocupada, por lo que Ron frunció el ceño por los celos que comenzaron a recorrerlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una persona entro, más bien cayó, por la puerta.

-Neville… ¿Estás bien?.-Preguntó Harry ayudando a incorporarse a su amigo.

-Muchachos, vienen por Snape. Los aurores y el ministro vienen por él.-Habló Neville rápidamente, pero no alcanzó a decir nada más puesto que a la habitación entraron tres hombres.

-¿Qué quieren?.-Habló Harry con voz dura.

-Por órdenes del ministerio de magia debemos llevarnos a Severus Snape bajo los cargos de traición, por ser un mortifago y además por el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore.-Habló Fudge que era el líder grupo.

-Pero si él…-Harry se vio interrumpido por una persona que entró a la habitación. Una persona a la cual todos creían muerta que venía acompañada junto con un perro.

-No puedo dejar que se lo lleven.-Habló la voz imponente de Albus Dumbledore. Todos los presentes veían sorprendidos al viejo director de Hogwarts.-Además que esos cargos no tienen ningún fundamento. Señor ministro, ya que todo fue un plan del profesor Snape y mío para engañar a Voldemort. Además sobre el caso de Sirius Black creo que en Hogwarts se encontró el verdadero culpable de la muerte de los Potter. Así que creo que deberá retirar los cargos contra ambos.

El ministro observaba atónito a Dumbledore. El viejo no había muerto, estaba ahí frente a ellos.

-Pero aún así debo llevármelo. A pesar de todo él sirvió a las ordenes de quién no debe ser nombrado.-El ministro estaba pálido. Estaba aterrado. Nunca pensó que Dumbledore seguiría con vida.

-¡No se lo llevara!.-La voz de Harry llamó la atención de todos los presentes en la habitación.- Si usted no retira los cargos que hay sobre Snape y Sirius yo iré al profeta y diré toda la verdad.

El ministro se puso más blanco aún. Si Potter contaba la verdad sobre los dos hombres se darían a conocer sus errores como ministro.

-Está bien.-Habló mientras un suspiro de frustración brotó de sus labios. No tenía otra salida si deseaba seguir como ministro.-Retirare los cargos que hay sobre Severus Snape y Sirius Black.-Sin decir ni una palabra más salió de la habitación seguido por los dos aurores.

El perro, que había estado en silencio desde que llego a aquella habitación, ladró llamando la atención de los presente. Harry observó al animal y sus ojos se llenaron de alegría. Fue corriendo a abrazar al perro.

-¡CANUTO!.-Dijo mientras abrazaba al perro que comenzó a lamerle la cara. Se separo un poco de él y para que volviese a su forma humana. Cuando se transformo en humano los demás chicos también le abrazaron.

-¿Cómo saliste del velo?.-Preguntó la castañita. En sus ojos se veía la felicidad que sentía por su amigo.

-Albus me ayudo con hechizo.-Sirius estaba feliz abrazando a su ahijado. Todos estaban tan felices que no notaron como el cuerpo del hombre en la cama comenzó a cambiar.

-¿Quenes son?.-Todos se voltearon sorprendidos hacia la cama para encontrarse con un pequeño niño de cuatros años. En sus ojos negros estaba la desconfianza y el miedo. Su cabello negro enmarcaba su pálido rostro. Las ropas que llevaba puestas le quedaban inmensas.

-¿Severus?.-Dijo Albus acercándose al infante que estaba en la cama y miraba a todas las personas en la habitación con desconfianza.

-¿Quién edes tú?, ¿Cómo sabe cómo me llamo?.-Dijo el pequeño mientras se encogía cada vez más en la cama.

Todos estaban atónitos. ¿Qué había sucedido con el sarcástico y odioso profesor de pociones?... ¿Por qué era un niño?.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic y dejan comentarios. Acepto criticas._

* * *

Notas Autora:

Enterrada bajo un montón de trabajos y de guías yace Amelia.

Amelia: ¿Qué chachu hizo Portales? ToT

Anastasia: Déjate de pelear con Portales de una vez ¬ ¬

Amelia: No sé que hizo ToT

Anastasia: Habla del fic!.

Amelia: Bueno… este fic ha salido en mis tiempos de ocio, que han sido pocos considerando que estoy en las pruebas finales y bueno aquí lo dejo. Espero que sea de su gusto.

*RING, RING*

Amelia: Hola, papi… si estoy bien jejeje.

Anastasia: Bueno que estén bien ^_^ Chau…

Amelia: PORTALES PUSO EL ORDEN EN EL PAÍS!! GRACIAS PAPI!! *Le corta al papá que la llamaba para otra cosa, pero ella saco ese tema*

Anastasia: Eehh… bueno dejémosla estudiar historia, para una vez que estudia no enfermara… jejeje. Chauuu…


	2. Chapter 2

"**No quiero crecer, ¡te quiero a mi lado!"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Snape sobrevive al ataque de Nagini y es atendido en San Mungo, pero el antídoto tiene un efecto secundario y lo transforma en… ¡UN NIÑO DE CUATRO AÑOS! ¿Qué hará el trío dorado? ¿Cómo regresara Snape a la normalidad?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling. Nada me pertenece.

_**Fanfic hecho con la ayuda de Amia Snape. Sin su ayuda, no hubiese salido este loco fic. Dedicado a ella ^.^**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** Efectos secundarios y soluciones.

Todos los presentes en la habitación miraban atónitos al pequeño infante que los miraba con desconfianza. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar. Sacó su varita y convirtió las ropas que Snape vestía en un pequeño pijama con ositos.

Lentamente se acercó al pequeño y lo cogió en brazos. Todos vieron sorprendidos como el pequeño se iba a los brazos de la castaña sin hacer berrinches. Ron chasqueo la lengua en señal de celos. Le molesto que Hermione cogiera al pequeño en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde ta mi mami?.-Dijo el pequeño mirando los ojos color miel de la castaña.

¿Qué le decían al pequeño?, la madre de Snape había muerto hace mucho tiempo atrás. Dumbledore se acerco hacia Hermione que sostenía al pequeño. Trato de cargarlo, pero el pequeño comenzó a llorar. Con sus pequeños bracitos rodeo el cuello de Hermione y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la castañita.

-No quedo id con él.-Dijo el infante sin despegarse de Hermione. Ron tenía su mirada llena de celos hacia el pequeño. Miraba de esa forma al pequeño porque él había visto como el Snape viejo miraba en ocasiones a Hermione. La miraba con un hombre enamorado.

Harry también se acercó a Hermione e intento cargar al pequeño. A él siempre se le habían dado bien los niños, pero…

-¡NO QUIEDO!.-Chilló el niño llorando aún más fuerte sin despegarse de Hermione. Albus observó la situación, al parecer el pequeño Severus no quería a nadie más que a la señorita Granger a su alrededor. La castañita también había comprendido eso. Comenzó a mover al niño entre sus brazos para que se tranquilizase.

-Tranquilo. No llores, Severus.-Se le hizo extraño llamar a su ex profesor por su nombre.-Director, si no hay problemas yo podría cuidar al profesor hasta que descubramos que lo dejo así.-La castañita ofreció su ayuda. Ella… ella se había enamorado de su profesor hace mucho tiempo y sufrió mucho cuando les hizo creer a todos que era un mortifago sin escrúpulos, pero cuando supo la verdad y lo encontraron con vida su corazón se había inundado de dicha.

-¿Segura señorita Granger?.-Dijo el director. Cuidar a un niño no era tarea fácil, sobre todo cuando ese infante es en realidad un hombre malhumorado.

-Si señor.-Dijo Hermione. Ella cuidaría al pequeño Snape, el cual sin que nadie lo notase se había quedado dormido acurrucado en los brazos de la castaña.

-Yo podría ayudarla señor.-Harry ofreció su ayuda inmediatamente. Él quería devolverle el favor a Snape por todo el tiempo que él lo cuido en el pasado.

-Podrían quedarse en mi casa.-Habló Sirius con su mejor voz. Aunque la idea de tener a su peor enemigo en su casa no se le hacía muy atractiva Harry pasaría más tiempo con él.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un medimago de edad. Él hombre iba jadeando y sus cabello blancos se le pegaban a su frente.

-Hay un riesgo con la poción que le dimos al paciente y…-Calló a observar al pequeño infante que Hermione llevaba en sus brazos.-podría tener efectos secundarios…

-¿Cómo estos?.-Dijo Sirius con voz sarcásticas.

-¿Tienen una cura?.-Dijo Ron. Francamente no le agradaba la idea de que Hermione se hiciera cargo de Snape.

-No lo sabemos… necesitamos examinar al paciente para ello…-El medimago estaba asombrado. Nunca pensó que aquel hombre que fue un espía ahora fuese un pequeño niño envuelto en un pijama de ositos.

-Sugiero que lo analicemos ahora que está durmiendo.-Habló Dumbledore con su voz calmada de siempre.

-Si… síganme.-Habló el medimago saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Todos salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a seguir al medimago.

-¿Cómo están Tonks y Lupin?.-Sirius le preguntó al medimago la condición de sus amigos. No había tenido la ocasión de ir a verlos, pero apenas terminaran con lo de las muestra los iría a ver.

-Ellos se encuentran bien. Deberán permanecer unos días más para observación, pero saldrán pronto. Fueron muy afortunados.

En el rostro de los presentes se dibujo una sonrisa. Neville se excuso ya que debía ir a ver a otras personas.

(…)

Después de realizar los análisis al pequeño infante el grupo se separo. Albus fue a arreglar los papeles para sacar a Severus y también para ir a aclarar las cosas al ministerio.

Ron fue con su familia a ver a su familia, la cual había quedado muy afectada por la pérdida de Fred.

Mientras que Sirius, Harry y Hermione, está última aún con el infante dormido en sus brazos, fueron a ver al matrimonio Lupin.

Caminaron hacia la habitación. Los tres iban riendo. Por fin la guerra había terminado y estaban juntos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación entraron y se encontraron con Remus y Tonks en camas separas mientras que hablaban.

-Hola chicos.-Saludos Sirius captando las mirada del matrimonio. La cara de ambos no tenía precio. En sus ojos se podía ver la alegría de volver a tener a su amigo junto a ellos.

-¡SIRIUS!.-Dijeron, más bien gritaron, los dos al unisonó. Aquel grito despertó al pequeño que estaba entre los brazos de Hermione. Ella rápidamente comenzó a acunarlo para que dejase de llorar.

-Tranquilo. Solamente son unos amigos.-Le habló Hermione cuando el niño había dejado de llorar y miraba curioso a las dos personas en la cama mientras que aún sujetaba con uno de sus bracitos el cuello de Hermione.

Por otra parte Lupin solamente miraba al pequeño niño. No sabía quién era, pero le recordaba mucho a…

-Me recuerda a alguien… pero él no tiene hijos. Además esa ternura no podría ser hijo del obscuro y malvado Severus.-Dijo con un tono de humor.

-De hecho Remus…-Comenzó a decir Harry.

-Esta pequeña criatura es…-Le siguió Sirius.

-¿Cómo sabe cómo me llamo?.-Pregunto curioso el niño. Ya se estaba fastidiando de que todo el mundo conociese su nombre y él no conociese a nadie.

-Yo soy Tonks.-Dijo la bruja desde su cama. Severus la miró curioso.-¿Quieres que seamos amigos?.-La maga le sonrió dulcemente al niño que se sonrojo y solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo soy Remus.-Habló el licántropo.-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo un rato?. Hermione debe estar cansada.-El pequeño miró el rostro de Hermione y después asintió a lo que dijo Remus. Hermione fue a dejarlo a la cama, junto a Remus.

-¿Quieres chocolate?.-Hablo Lupin mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate desde el cajón de la mesita de noche. Todos lo miraron asombrados asiéndose la misma pregunta, ¿DE DÓNDE HABÍA SACADO CHOCOLATE?.-¿Qué?, me lo trajo Neville.

-Si quiedo, glacia Demus.-Dijo el pequeño cogiendo el chocolate que Remus le tendía. Tonks miró al pequeño Snape comer el chocolate.

-Es una monada de niño.-Todos voltearon sorprendidos a mirar a Tonks. Nunca nadie había pensado que Snape fuese una monada.

-Creo que si te descuidas Remus, Snape te dejara sin esposa.-Todos en la habitación rieron con el comentario de Harry. Mientras que Remus fingió un enfado que no sentía.

-¿Te quieres quedar unos días con nosotros?.-Le habló Hermione consiente que el pequeño debía quedarse con ella. Le gustaba la idea de tener que cuidar a su profesor.

-Mientlas no te ese homble feo.-Severus señalo a Sirius. Todos en la habitación comenzaron a reír por el comentario del pequeño.

-Mocoso grosero.-Dijo Sirius enojado. Snape por su parte solamente le sacó la lengua. Eso hizo que los demás se rieran más fuerte aún.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que todos se callaran y se volvieran hacia la puerta. Por ella entro el mismo medimago que anteriormente les había ido a advertir del antídoto suministrado a Snape.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes tres.-Habló el medimago refiriéndose a Sirius, Harry y Hermione. Los tres aceptaron con la cabeza e iban a salir.

-Hedmione.-La voz del pequeño llamo la atención del trío.-No me dejes solito…-Todos se sorprendieron por esto. La castañita se acerco al niño.

-Sólo me iré un momento. Remus y Tonks te cuidaran. Volveré enseguida, ¿Bueno?.-Dijo mirando al pequeño a los ojos. No podía creer que ese pequeño fuese su antiguo maestro.

-Vale…-Dijo el pequeño agachando la cabeza. Hermione le acarició los cabellos y después salió con los otros tres hombres. Afuera el medimago les comenzó a explicar la situación.

-La mezcla del veneno con el antídoto que le suministramos causo un extraño efecto en el paciente, como pudieron observar…-Todos asintieron a las palabras del medimago.-Bueno… no hemos podido encontrar algún antídoto para esto… para ser sinceros él único que sería capaz de crear una poción sería Snape, pero en el estado en que esta solamente recuerda a sus padres, tiene la mente de un niño de cuatro años, como han visto.-Sentenció el medimago.

-¿Se quedara así siempre?.-La voz de Sirius se hizo escuchar. La verdad era que no le interesaba mucho como se encontrara Snape, pero a él le fastidiaba más como niño que como adulto. Al menos como hombre maduro podía responderle sus insultos, en cambio como niño al que saldrían regañando sería a él.

-Trabajaremos en la poción… Nos llevara tiempo ya que aún estamos atendiendo a los heridos de la guerra. Lo que sugiero es que se lleven al niño, digo, Snape a algún lugar seguro. No creo conveniente que todo el mundo se entere que es un niño pequeño que no tiene defensa alguna.-Dijo el medimago. Trabajar en la poción sería un trabajo arduo contando que no tenían la ayuda de Snape.-Seguramente ira recordando de a poco su pasado con los días, aunque no estoy seguro de que vuelva a su edad.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio pensando. Tal vez Dumbledore pudiera hacer la poción, al fin de cuentas él había sacado a Sirius del velo… El medimago se retiro y los tres volvieron a entrar en la habitación. En ella encontraron a un sonriente Snape jugando a hacer caras con Remus.

-Lamentamos interrumpir, pero debemos irnos.-Dijo Harry ahogando una carcajada por la cara de Remus. Al licántropo siempre se le habían dado los niños.

-¿Idnos? ¿Hedmione vendlas conmigo?.-Dijo el pequeño viendo a Hermione. Todos se preguntaban porque Snape era tan apegado a Hermione. Nadie tenía la respuesta, solamente el niño que pedía la atención de la castaña.

-Claro.-Le sonrió la castañita.-Despídete de Remus y Tonks.-Dijo mientras lo cogía en brazos, por primera vez notó que el niño no pesaba casi nada, era sumamente liviano.

-Adioch Demus, Tonks.-Los nombrados le hicieron un adiós con la mano y Hermione salió de la habitación con el pequeño.

-Adiós Remus, Tonks. Vendremos a visitarlos pronto.-Dijo Sirius saliendo de la habitación.

-Les diré como sigue Teddy. Adiós.-Harry salió de la habitación. Cuando estuvo afuera no pudo evitar reírse. Ahí, en pleno pasillo del hospital, estaba Sirius sacándole la lengua a un mini Snape que hacía lo mismo.

-Sirius, ya eres harto mayor.-Le regaño Hermione.

-¡Pero él comenzó!.-Reclamó Sirius a su defensa.

-Él es un niño, Sirius.-La voz de su ahijado llamó su atención. Notó que Sirius le iba a reclamar algo y rápidamente añadió.-No importa la edad que en realidad tenga, por ahora es un niño.

-Vámonos.-Sentencio la voz de Hermione. Los dos hombres asintieron y fueron a un lugar apartado para aparecerse. Cuando llegaron a un pasillo en que casi no había gente Hermione le habló a Severus.

-Severus no te sueltes de mí. Tal vez lo que vas a sentir no te agrade, pero será solo un momento. ¿Bueno?.-El niño asintió y se aferro más a la castañita. Los tres magos se aparecieron a las afueras de Grimmauld Place número doce.

Entraron rápidamente a la casa y observaron el estado de esta. Era obscura y sombría como recordaban, pero al menos tenían un hogar donde quedarse.

-¿Te sientes bien, Severus?.-Le preguntó Harry al pequeño que estaba en los brazos de Hermione.

-Sí, un poco madeado pedo bien.-El pequeño observó la entrada de la casa. Era mucho mejor que en donde él vivía.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño?.-La voz de Hermione sorprendió a los dos hombres. ¿Ella? ¿Bañar a Snape?

-Sí.-Dijo el pequeño alegremente.

-Bueno… ¿Quién de ustedes preparara la cena?.-Hermione miró a padrino y ahijado.

-Yo lo hare Herm.-Se ofreció Harry.

-Yo iré a prepararles unas habitaciones.-Sirius habló mientras comenzó a caminar a las escaleras. Aunque no quisiera ahora debía vivir con el pequeño mocoso en su casa.

Harry se marchó a la cocina mientras que Hermione, con Severus en brazos, fue en dirección al baño. En la mente de la castañita sólo estaba la idea de que ella iba a bañar a Snape, su odioso y amado profesor.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

* * *

Notas:

Amelia: Me duele!!...-Dice tendida en su cama boca abajo.

Anastasia: No te quejes. Además eso te enseñara a andar con cuidado.-Dice mientras arregla todo para subir el capitulo.

Amelia: Pero si se me movió el peldaño! Yo no me quería caer de la escalera… AUCH!.-Dice mientras con una mano se soba la espalda.-Bueno amigos aquí está el capitulo dos. Ando media muertita con el dolor de espalda pero bueno…

Anastasia: Amelia… buscaste lo del debate de Balmaceda?

Amelia: No me lo recuerdes TOT. Es lo último que queda… bueno que estén bien…

Anastasia: Chau…

Amelia: Mi espalda!!!... DUELE ToT.


	3. Chapter 3

"**No quiero crecer, ¡te quiero a mi lado!"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Snape sobrevive al ataque de Nagini y es atendido en San Mungo, pero el antídoto tiene un efecto secundario y lo transforma en… ¡UN NIÑO DE CUATRO AÑOS! ¿Qué hará el trío dorado? ¿Cómo regresara Snape a la normalidad?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** ¡Él se queda aquí!

Hermione estaba secando cariñosamente la cabeza del niño. No le había costado mucho bañarlo, de hecho él le facilito mucho el trabajo, ya que no era inquieto.

-Tendremos que ponerte otra ropa, Sev.-La joven dijo ese diminutivo sin pensarlo mucho.-Espérame mientras iré a buscar alguna ropa de Sirius para arreglar y que te quede, ¿bueno?.-El pequeño dijo que sí con la cabeza.

Hermione salió del cuarto de baño hacia el cuarto de Sirius. Lentamente entró y no se preocupo demasiado por el cuarto. Ella solamente necesitaba una gran camisa para transfórmala en algo. Abrió el ropero y ahí encontró lo que necesitaba. Una camisa negra.

La cogió y volvió al cuarto de baño donde Severus la estaba esperando. Con cuidado le puso la camisa, que le quedaba enorme. Con un movimiento de su varita lo transformo en una mini camisa cuadrille celeste con unos pantalones negros.

-Me guta.-Habló la pequeña voz infantil. Hermione se sorprendió de que no preguntara por la magia, pero supuso que la madre de Snape le hacía trucos así cuando él era pequeño.

Cogió al niño de la mano y ambos bajaron al comedor donde encontraron sobre la mesa un plato de avena para Snape.

-¿Te gusta la avena Severus?.-Le preguntó Harry mientras Hermione sentaba al pequeño en una silla para niño, que él había transformado.

-Sip.-Severus comenzó a comer mientras Harry se sentaba al lado de él. Tocaron a la puerta y Hermione fue a abrir dejando solos a Severus con Harry. De pronto una mirada de malicia cruzó el rostro del infante.

Hermione fue a abrir la puerta. Seguramente sería Dumbledore para hablar respecto a la condición de Snape, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con su pelirrojo amigo.

-¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí?.-Preguntó dejándolo pasar. El pelirrojo llevaba una mirada enojada.

-Los estuve buscando por todo San Mungo. Hasta que Remus me dijo que se habían venido para acá a cuidar al crío.-Dijo con tono molesto.

-¡Ronald! No les digas de esa manera.-Hermione miró con reproche a su amigo. ¿Acaso no podía entender todo lo que Snape había hecho por ellos todos esos años?. Comenzó a caminar al comedor seguida por Ron, pero cuando llegaron ahí los dos quedaron sorprendidos.

Ahí estaban, el gran Harry Potter y el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts, teniendo una guerra con la avena, que era la comida de Snape. Ambos estaban cubiertos por la avena mientras reían.

Hermione solamente sonrió al verlos de esa manera, pero Ron…

-¡HARRY! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?, ¡ES SNAPE!.-El pelirrojo dio tal grito que los dos luchadores detuvieron su pelea. Los ojos de Severus se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. Esos gritos únicamente se los daba su padre y eso le asustaba.

-¡RONALD! ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!.-Hermione rápidamente fue donde Severus y lo cogió en brazos. El niño lloró escondido en el cuello de la castaña.

-¡PERO SI ÉL FUE EL BASTARDO QUE SIEMPRE NOS HUMILLO!.-La voz de Ron estaba cargada de celos. Odiaba ver a Hermione preocuparse tanto por Snape.

-Basta Ron.-Dijo Harry limpiando sus anteojos de la avena.-No debes tratarlo de esa manera. Ahora simplemente es un niño. No recuerda nada.

-¿Y eso importa?.-El pelirrojo dijo sarcásticamente.-Cuando vuelva a la normalidad será él mismo de siempre.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?.-Dijo Sirius apareciendo en el comedor alertado por los gritos que se escuchaban en toda la casa. Vio a su ahijado cubierto de avena y a Ron mirando con odio al pequeño que estaba entre los brazos de Hermione.

-Sidius…-Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre que el niño había dicho. Todos pensaban que le caía mal Sirius por como lo había tratado anteriormente en esas batallas en que se sacaban la lengua. Hizo un amago de querer ir a los brazos de Sirius. Hermione sorprendida le pasó el niño a Sirius quien lo cogió confundido.

-No me dejes solito.-Sirius le dedico una mirada a los chicos. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Snape en el rato que él no estuvo?

-Está bien Queji… digo Severus.-Se sentía raro llamando a Snape por su nombre.-Bueno ahora díganme que paso.

-Ron vino y asustó a Severus.-Dijo Harry mientras Hermione le lanzaba un hechizo para dejarlo limpió de la avena.

-Por mucho que sea Snape, es un niño.-Dijo Sirius. Esas palabras brotaron solas de sus labios. Estaba… ¿Defendiendo a Quejicus?. Notó la mirada furiosa de Ron sobre el pequeño infante. Tratando de cambiar el tema recordó lo que les iba a preguntar.-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto mi camisa negra?...

-¿La que estaba en tu closet?.-Preguntó Hermione tímidamente. Sirius asintió y la chica le miró nerviosa.-Necesitaba ropa para cambiar a Severus y bueno… use tu camisa.-El rostro de Sirius no tenía precio. ¿Ella había usa SU camisa FAVORITA en hacer una ropa que ahora estaba llena de avena?.-Puedo volverla a la normalidad.-Añadió rápidamente Hermione.

-No… te preocupes Hermione.-La voz de Sirius sonaba apaga. Su camisa favorita… genial, ahora era usada por el pequeño mocoso. Su vista se posó en los obscuros ojos del niño y en ellos sólo encontró inocencia y miedo. Pero no de él, sino de los gritos que estaba dando Ron.-Hermione creo que ya debes ir a acostar a este mocoso, es tarde para un niño.-Dijo Sirius entregándole el niño a Hermione, no se quería encariñar con él. No debía hacerlo. Es decir, se habían odiado siempre…

-Bueno Sirius. Harry ¿Quieres acompañarme?.-El moreno asintió y ambos subieron las escaleras dejando solo a Ron con Sirius.

-¡Oigan aún no me han respondido! ¿Por qué me dejaron solo?.-Dijo comenzando a seguirlos, pero la mano de Sirius en su hombro lo hizo detenerse.

-Deja que acuesten al mocoso. Después hablaran.-La voz de Sirius sonaba cansada. Con un movimiento de su varita limpio el desastre del comedor. Ron le hizo caso y se dirigió a la sala de estar a esperar a sus amigos.

Hermione y Harry ya se encontraban en el cuarto que Sirius había destinado para Severus. El pequeño ya estaba en la cama, limpio y con el pijama puesto, listo para dormir.

-Adiós, Severus. Buenas noches.-Dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Bueno. Yo también me iré Severus, buenas noches.-Dijo Hermione arropando al pequeño.

-Hedmione…-La voz del pequeño sonó como un pequeño murmullo.-¿Puedes quedadte? Mami siemple se queda… hasta que me duedmo.-Las mejillas del niño estaban cubiertas de un color carmín.

Hermione, por su parte, nunca pensó que el pequeño le pediría que se quedase. Pero con una suave sonrisa acepto y se recostó a un lado del niño.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?.-Preguntó la joven mirando al pequeño.

-Si!.-Habló el pequeño alegremente.

-Bueno… había una vez un profesor de pociones. Él actuaba de una forma muy malhumorada y odiosa, pero solo lo hacía para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.-La joven comenzó a hablar mientras recordaba todo lo que Snape había hecho por ellos durante todos esos años.-El aparentaba ser eso porque en realidad era un espía…

-¿Un espía?.-Dijo el pequeño curioso. No deseaba dormirse, pero la dulce voz de Hermione le incitaba al sueño.

-Sip. Él era un espía, se hacía pasar por uno de los sirvientes de un hombre malo, pero solo lo hacía para derrotarlo de una vez. Cuando la guerra se declaro entre los buenos y los malos, el profesor, al que todos creían un traidor, demostró su lealtad hacía el bien e incluso casi dio su vida para que triunfase el bien.

-Ooh… No mudio, ¿verdad?.-Dijo Severus cerrando lentamente sus ojos, los brazos de Morfeo lo rodearon en un tranquilo sueño, pero Hermione no se percató de esto.

-No… él vivió. Cuando se recupero de todo… una de sus alumnas, al que él siempre llamó "sabelotodo" le declaro su amor… El profesor se sorprendió muchísimo con esto…-Hermione observó al pequeño y notó que estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Una sonrisa abordo sus labios. Suavemente dejo un beso en la frente del niño susurrándole un "Te quiero, mi profesor".

Se levanto de cama, sin hacer ruido y abandono aquella habitación en que dormía tranquilamente un pequeño niño, que en realidad era el valiente profesor de la historia.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios… por cierto… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!_


	4. Chapter 4

"**No quiero crecer, ¡te quiero a mi lado!"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Snape sobrevive al ataque de Nagini y es atendido en San Mungo, pero el antídoto tiene un efecto secundario y lo transforma en… ¡UN NIÑO DE CUATRO AÑOS! ¿Qué hará el trío dorado? ¿Cómo regresara Snape a la normalidad?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 4:** Pesadillas, ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?.

Un pequeño niño estaba recostado sobre la gran cama. El niño se removía inquieto. Sus cabellos negros se pegaban a su pálida frente, mientras pequeños gemidos de dolor escapaban de sus labios.

-¡NO! ¡MAMI!.-El pequeño se incorporo sobresaltado. Pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Tenía miedo. Ese sueño lo había dejado mal.

Lentamente se bajo de la cama y salió de la habitación. Él no le temía a la obscuridad. Todo lo contrario, ya que era la obscuridad la que siempre lo escondía de él.

Comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo. Sus pies iban cada vez poniéndose más fríos. Suavemente abrió una de las puertas. En el interior de la habitación había una cama con una persona durmiendo en ella.

-¿Hedmione?.-El pequeño vio como la persona, que estaba sobre la cama, se incorporaba rápidamente empuñando una varita. Muchos años en Azkaban le habían dejado el sueño muy ligero.

-¿Queji… Severus?.-La voz de Sirius sonó sorprendida, no esperaba que la persona que había entrado en su cuarto fuese Snape.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asuste?.-Dijo levantándose de la cama. En los ojos del niño había notado miedo.

-Buscaba a Hedmione… Sidius, ¿me llevas donde Hedmione?.-Sirius lo miró sorprendido. ¿Qué tenía el mocoso con Hermione?.

-Si…-Cogió al niño de la mano y los dos salieron de la habitación. Caminaron dos puertas y Sirius se detuvo.-Aquí es… ¿Sabes contar?.

-Sí, también se leer un poco.-La voz del pequeño sonó alegre por un momento.

-Bien. Tu habitación queda a seis puertas de la habitación de Hermione.-El niño asintió y Sirius toco la puerta. Esperaron unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una adormilada Hermione que vestía un camisón blanco.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Hermione observó a Sirius. Este sólo señalo al niño.

-Snape te estaba buscando. Buenas noches.-Sirius dejo solo al pequeño y a la castañita. Ella lo cogió de la mano y le hizo entrar en la habitación. El niño fue rápidamente a subirse a la cama. Hermione solamente sonrió y lo siguió.

-¿Qué paso?.-Hermione observó como el niño rehuía su mirada.

-Tuve una pesadilla.-La voz de Snape sonó despacio.

-¿Qué soñaste?.-La chica estaba sorprendida. ¿Qué había soñado Snape para que se levantara a mitad de la noche a buscarla?

-Ese hombre golpeaba a mi mami, podque ella me defendía.-Hermione sorprendida miró al pequeño.

-¿Qué hombre?.-Sabía que no podía ser Voldemort. Snape era muy pequeño aún para recordarlo.

-Papá…-Habló Snape en un murmullo. Hermione observó al pequeño, así que por eso tal vez era su odio hacia los muggles, porque su padre muggle lo golpeaba a él y a su madre.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?.-Hermione le preguntó al pequeño, que la observó con un pequeño sonrojo, pero simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Hermione se acostó en la cama y el pequeño Snape la siguió. Ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Lo sé, este es el capítulo más corto que ha tenido el fic… pero… bueno, prometo que los siguientes serán más largos. Espero que les agrade. Por cierto, gracias por los comentarios y por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, me alegra que les guste._


End file.
